Sweet & Sharp Mille Promesses
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: Les Faiseurs de Promesses. Ils voyageaient de promesses en serments, à travers les mondes. Un parjure leur coûtait la vie. Chaque Parole tenue écourtait leur existence, et la millième promesse marquait la fin de leur voyage. TVXQ, DBSK, DBSG, THSK.
1. 00 Corps et Âme

_Bouh ! X'3_

_Non, c'est décidé, on me verra ici pour encore longtemps ! Bien fait pour vous, na !_

_**Titre** : Sweet and Sharp ~ Mille Promesses_

_**Auteur** : Mellyna Yanou (Oh yeah...)_

_**Fandom** : TVXQ! Dong Bang Shin Ki (groupe coréen)_

_**Genre** : Alternative Universe, Fantastique, Fantasy, Science Fiction, Angst (le refrain habituel), Shonen ai_

_**Pairing** : Euh... tout plein ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant un OT5... vous comprendrez pourquoi XP_

_**Rating** : PG-13_

_**Note** : La nouveauté, c'est que je mets enfin des titres ! Vouais, j'ai décidé que je nommerai mes chapitres... chapitres qui seront relativement courts (8 pages Word grand maximum). Je suis désolée si je perds la plupart d'entre vous dans d'explications tarabiscotées dans tous les sens et tirées par les cheveux façon lifting (oui je sais, même pas drôle), mais... c'est la fic qui le veut ;-)_

_Et un grand merci à ma Thalie adorée, qui s'est chargée de la beta (il y a un an, mais c'est pas grave !! On reprend du service !!)._

_Bonne lecture !_

*~oOo~*

**Introduction**

Corps et Âme

_[Gate To __Heaven__ - Dawn at the Battlefield – Zuru]_

*~oOo~*

La rude fraîcheur de l'air le fit frissonner, l'arrachant à la douce somnolence dans laquelle il sombrait peu à peu. Réticent, il entrouvrit les yeux. Il faisait sombre. Très sombre. Le crépuscule avait disparu, la soirée touchait à sa fin, la nuit reprenait ses droits sur cette partie du monde. La porte-fenêtre coulissante était restée entrebâillée, et donnait sur un jardin achromatique et silencieux, figé par le froid d'une nuit de fin d'automne qui s'engouffrait dans la chambre.

Un corps délicieusement chaud s'agita doucement tout près, pour se coller à lui, soufflant sa chaleur au creux de son cou. Un autre frisson le parcourut aussitôt, de bien-être. Il referma les yeux, oubliant la fenêtre ouverte et le froid, ne gardant à l'esprit que l'exquise chaleur qui régnait sous les draps. Un bras enlaça tendrement sa taille, le rapprochant de la personne. Instinctivement, il se lova contre lui, quémandant un peu plus de cette quiétude qui lui faisait douloureusement défaut. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour dériver dans la somnolence, et enfin plonger dans un sommeil profond.

A côté, fondu en lui, il attendit un moment, s'assurant que l'autre s'était endormi sans risquer de se réveiller au moindre froissement. Lentement, il se retira de leur étreinte et glissa hors de la couche. Sans un regard pour son amant, il récupéra ses effets, enfilant rapidement vêtements et accessoires, pour finalement s'agenouiller prudemment à ses côtés. Il le considéra un instant, inclinant la tête, ses cheveux de jais glissant avec légèreté sur sa peau diaphane. Puis il se pencha, effleurant son cou, la ligne de son menton, pour finalement s'emparer doucement de ses lèvres.

Il se redressa et tourna les talons. Il se dirigea en silence vers la porte-fenêtre et se faufila à travers l'ouverture. Le froid l'accueillit à la sortie, lui faisant presque regretter la douce atmosphère qu'il quittait. Avec des trésors de précaution, il fit coulisser le cadre en bois sur ses rails et referma la porte. Il fit courir ses doigts blancs sur lignes creusées dans le matériau couleur miel, puis s'en alla d'un pas mesuré, décidé.

Ses semelles de cuir frottaient, crissant légèrement, contre le gravier grossier de la cours qui encerclait le complexe des bâtiments appartenant à l'Armée. La proximité de milliers de soldats, d'officiers plus ou moins gradés, plus ou moins ennemis, ne lui inspirait aucune crainte ni angoisse. Se fondant parmi les ombres, il fut invisible aux regards entraînés et perçants de la Garde. Il parcourut quelques mètres après avoir dépassé l'arche qui servait d'entrée à la caserne, puis il eut un coup d'oeil curieux derrière lui.

Dans cette nuit frissonnante, ornée d'un fin croissant de lune jaune et pâle, le complexe paraissait endormi pour des siècles et des siècles, insouciant de la brûlante fièvre qui s'emparerait de tous ses occupants lorsque le soleil annoncerait son retour. Et avec lui, viendraient les réponses à toutes les questions qui furent à l'ordre de la réunion entre généraux et aides de camps. Il y aurait des morts, le doute n'était plus permis. Il y aurait une victoire et une défaite. Mais l'on saurait enfin qui se tuerait sur le champ de bataille, qui vaincrait le perdant. Peu d'entre eux pourraient s'en rendre compte s'ils se tenaient à sa place… une écrasante chape de plomb s'appuyait sur les toits de la caserne.

Il fit volte-face, s'empressant de reprendre sa route.

Si à ce moment, le doute subsistait sur l'issue de l'affrontement du lendemain, il était sûr d'une chose. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines.

Il le tuerait avant que les cors d'argent ne sonnent la victoire.

*~oOo~*

Cinq mille hommes sur la plaine basaltique.

Six mille âmes sur les flancs de l'immense colline.

L'issue de la bataille ne faisait plus aucun doute. Pourtant les traits crispés des généraux lui laissaient un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Amer et métallique. Pourquoi n'affichaient-ils pas d'air proprement réjoui et assuré, alors que leurs effectifs s'élevaient bien au-dessus de ceux qu'ils cernaient ? S'ils craignaient quelque chose, en fins stratèges qu'ils se vantaient d'être, ils ne laisseraient jamais leurs soldats le déceler. Le moral des troupes. Il paraissait inutile tant ils semblaient condamnés.

Que se passaient-ils chez l'ennemi pour que tout ce qui était évident, fût laissé entre les mains et la volonté des puissances divines et belliqueuses ?

Mais il n'était plus question de faire demi-tour… il s'agissait bien de la seule chose qui allait de soi, ce jour-ci. Il resserra sa prise sur la hampe de la lance, la pointe brillant sous le soleil. Le flanc de la colline étincelait par cette mer de métal luisant sous les rayons blancs de l'astre. Tout juste éclatante pour un jour de funérailles.

Devant eux, flottait l'étendard aux armes de la nation, encadré des lauriers de la Souveraineté et de la balance de l'Equité. Autant de symboles qui se noieraient dans le sang, ensevelis sous les corps déchiquetés et mutilés des perdants. Aux yeux de leurs adversaires, ils semblaient bien ridicules ainsi. Peu importait, sauf l'honneur. Lequel ? Celui de la nation. Idioties. La nation se contentait de rester cloîtrée derrière ses hauts murs blancs et austères, se complaisant dans le luxe et la débauche. Elle n'en avait que faire de six mille corps sacrifiés.

Un ordre crié.

Un frisson d'anticipation secoua la colline d'un même élan. Le métal aiguisé des armes percuta celui poli des boucliers, rythmant la maxime de la circonstance que l'on chuchota avec ferveur et espoir. Ses lèvres restèrent closes, il se contenta de fixer le carré de tissu flottant.

Un ordre crié.

Les lances se dressèrent, pointe au ciel.

Un ordre crié.

Les boucliers s'immobilisèrent, en gardiens de corps.

Le drapeau disparut.

Au loin, plus bas, la mer sombre s'était mise en marche… d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus rapide. Les troupes se mirent aussi en mouvement, accélérant la cadence à chaque pas bruyant et sourd, martelant la roche noire brillante du paysage volcanique et soufré.

Ils courraient à présent… courraient vers l'ennemi. Vers le destin. Vers leur mort. La distance qui les séparait ne se comptait plus qu'en une centaine de coudées. Les cris de guerre couvraient difficilement la rumeur grondante, vrombissante des deux mers d'hostilité.

Lorsque les deux fronts se submergèrent, on goûta au choc des Titans. Les premières lignes volèrent en éclats dans une pluie de bois, de métal, de chair et de sang. La course prit brutalement fin. Les flots se mêlèrent les uns aux autres se teintant de carmin. Les armes s'entrechoquaient, crissant dans l'air, blessant l'ouïe et l'âme. Le basalte soufré qu'ils foulaient dans l'affrontement, se soulevait, étouffait, empoisonnait toux ceux dont le visage n'était pas couvert.

Il suffoquait. Il évita de justesse une lame au fil dur et luisant. Il brandit son arme et balaya l'air autour de lui. Un de moins. Sa poitrine brûlait, ses poumons semblaient être la proie de flammes acides et nauséabondes. Il observa l'ennemi… le visage soigneusement protégé d'un tissu. Ils étaient tous condamnés. Certains souffraient tant qu'ils se jetaient sur les lames adverses, armure retirée, ne souhaitant qu'une seule chose… que la torture prenne fin.

Sa vue vacilla en même temps que son corps. Il ne pouvait affirmer s'il parvenait encore à respirer ou si ses poumons s'étaient désagrégés. Il ne vit pas la lame fine, subtilement et élégamment courbée, se frayer un chemin dans la foule, à sa recherche.

La douleur le coupa, le pliant en deux, l'affaissant sur ses genoux. Il s'effondra sur le sol noir, incapable de garder ses doigts crispés sur la hampe poisseuse de sang. La lance tomba plus loin, droite, intacte. Lui, mordit la poussière empoisonnée de cette terre maudite.

Ce fut presque avec soulagement et gratitude qu'il accueillit le noir venu le submerger.

*~oOo~*

Douleur. Brûlure. Douleur. Brûlure.

Il ne savait dans quel ordre… peut-être bien tout à la fois. Cela le déchirait, l'étouffait.

Il ne faisait plus noir. Non. Le paysage avait prit des teintes bleues et orangées, veinées de rouge. Rouge sang. Rouge carmin. Comme ce qui s'échappait de lui malgré sa main pressée sur la plaie béante qui lui barrait l'abdomen. Elle ne paraissait pas suffisante pour lui faire traverser définitivement ce Lac au-delà duquel se trouvait… que pouvait-on bien y trouver ?

Il toussa. Il roula sur le dos, et fit face au ciel clair aux couleurs déclinantes. Il percevait vaguement ce qui l'entourait. Des voix. Des crissements. Des chocs. Des cris. Ce n'était pas encore fini… mais ça ne tarderait pas à l'être. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, tout de même curieux.

Il le vit… couvert de métal et drapé de soie sombre. Il le reconnut malgré sa protection au visage. Il approchait, résolu, faisant fi de ceux qui voulaient se jeter sur lui et tenter de l'égratigner. Ceux-là étaient occis sans le moindre regard.

Il approchait, venait vers lui. Il était le même que la veille. Ses traits légers, doux, purs. Son regard fixe, un puit insondable. Sa démarche féline, envoûtante… même couvert de sang.

Il se posta à ses côtés, et l'observa un rapide instant. Il retira le tissu sombre qui lui couvrait le nez, et lui sourit. Un si magnifique sourire. Il s'accroupit sans un mot et se pencha. Il caressa doucement ses lèvres, puis les fit siennes… sans violence… jouant affectueusement avec, tendrement. Le priver lentement de son souffle… détourner son attention pour les dernières secondes qu'il lui restait de vie. La main caressant son visage noirci de cendre et de sang, l'autre enlaçant la garde sanglée de cuir, il attendait que l'autre sombrât peu à peu, dériver dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

Il s'écarta. La courte lame trancha l'air, fluide, courbe, silencieuse, avant d'entamer métal, tissu, chair et âme.

Un hoquet de surprise et de douleur mélangées, souleva le corps du jeune homme. Son regard, fixé sur celui qui le surplombait, tressaillit puis se voila. L'autre sentit son souffle mort sur ses lèvres, cendré, soufré, avant qu'il ne retombe sans vie sur la pierre noire. Il se pencha de nouveau, embrassant une ultime fois ces lèvres si tôt glacées et bleues. Il considéra une dernière fois le visage exsangue de sa victime, puis retira son arme du corps. La lame blanche, vierge de toute trace de sang, regagna son fourreau… en attendant la prochaine danse.

Autour de lui, tout avait pris fin. La vie comme la guerre. La clameur, forte, claire et froide des cors d'argent, retentit sur la plaine stérile. Il sourit et se releva, ne se préoccupant plus du jeune homme dont il venait d'ôter la vie. Il avait fait son office. Il lui avait chuchoté qu'il le prendrait corps et âme avant que tout ne se termine. Il lui avait volé son corps la nuit… et aspiré son âme l'instant d'avant.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette scène de désolation.

Une seule promesse à la fois.

Il y avait tant de batailles de par les mondes, depuis la nuit des Temps. Et il en serait de même pour tous ceux à venir et à découvrir.

Un vent chaud, sec, souleva la poussière volcanique en un furieux tourbillon noir qui se forma autour de l'assassin, dressant un mur opaque, le cachant à la vue du ciel. Il disparut dans l'indifférence générale.

_Un monde pour une Promesse ;  
__Une âme pour un envoûtement ;  
__Sans Fin._

_De si douces paroles murmurées au creux de l'oreille,  
__Cesseront d'arracher des vies  
__Que lorsqu'elles ne seront plus considérées comme Vérité._

_Le sablier n'est que simplement retourné.  
__Et tout recommence.  
__Qui parviendra à le briser ?_

*~oOo~*

_A suivre…_

_Petite précision concernant le pairing de ce chapitre... bien que nombreuses sont les possibilités, il s'agit là d'un JaeMin. Tant pis pour les anti-JaeMin XP ce pairing a ses raisons, no panic !_

_Un avis ? Une suggestion ? Je vous retrouve bientôt !_


	2. 01 Mille Promesses

Je tacherai de ne plus oublier que j'ai mis en ligne mes fics sur ! Merci à toi, _**CoffeePlume **_*.*

Voici donc la suite, hauts les cœurs ! Et bonne lecture...

*~oOo~*

**Chapitre 01**

Mille Promesses

_[XXX Holic Sound File – Strange Space]_

*~oOo~*

La brise courait sur le dallage sombre de l'atrium illuminé par endroits, là où la lumière du soleil s'étendait en larges flaques brillantes. L'atrium dépourvu de toit, de murs et de colonnes, était semé d'arbres au tronc lisse, la cime se perdant dans les hauteurs et les solides racines dans la terre couverte de carreaux. Un bassin entouré de marches scintillait, calme, apaisant, dans ce qui semblait être le centre de cette cour sans limites.

Le courant tiède siffla doucement son passage, créant quelques ondes qui ridèrent la surface de l'eau claire. De fines arabesques sortaient de l'eau comme des roseaux d'argent qui se balançaient au gré de la brise, se frôlant et se percutant. Elles entonnèrent une mélodie dont elles seules avaient le secret.

Quatre notes se mêlèrent alors, s'entrelaçant, s'éloignant, se rejoignant, sans répit. Jusqu'à ce que la brise disparaisse au-delà des cimes et s'y évanouie.

Assis sur une des marches anthracite, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Les filigranes désormais muets se balançaient encore doucement. Il les observa gravement, avant de quitter sa position avachie, et descendre les dernières marches menant au bassin. Il s'arrêta sur le rebord carrelé de mosaïques, et regarda l'eau à ses pieds. Il vit son reflet à la surface, perturbé de rides incessantes alors que la brise s'était tue. Il reporta son attention sur les filigranes formant des plantes aquatiques de toutes sortes.

Le jeune homme soupira et détourna le regard des fines structures de métal précieux, agitées à présent de tremblements. Il leur tourna définitivement le dos et remonta les marches. Il prit une direction, au hasard. Peu lui importait ; dans ce lieu sans limite, la sortie viendrait à lui.

Trop peu de temps s'était écoulé… il aurait souhaité ne jamais assister une nouvelle fois à ce phénomène. Les dernières parcelles d'espoir qu'il gardait précieusement, déjà s'effilochaient de jour en jour. Il avait cru, l'espace de quelques temps, que toute cette attente dans l'angoisse ne serait finalement pas vaine… que repousser une nouvelle fois l'échéance _lui_ laisserait une chance qu'_il_ finirait par saisir. Leur vœu le plus cher ne serait donc jamais exaucé.

Il était temps… grand temps de partir à sa recherche et d'arrêter cette folie qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

Le paysage de l'atrium se décousit, comme une grande toile dont les mailles se déferaient pour n'être plus qu'une multitude incalculable de fils enchevêtrés. Un autre décor prit sa place… plus vivant, moins onirique. Le brouhaha du temple l'accueillit à son retour à la réalité. Il laissa derrière lui une arche de brume et sortit d'une pièce aveugle mais baignée d'une douce lumière aux couleurs changeantes irradiant des murs.

Qui aurait cru qu'un lieu de recueillement et de culte fût aussi bruyant qu'une place de marché ? YunHo fendit la foule de clercs, pèlerins et fidèles, qui allaient et venaient, le pas hâtif ou traînant.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'émerveiller à la première manifestation surnaturelle – ce temple était leur asile depuis plus d'un an et demi – cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler l'architecture, presque systématiquement. Le Temple de la Vérité Universelle paraissait bâti de mains immortelles, un lieu irréaliste pour un concept difficilement accessible au bas monde. Chaque jour, un détail accrochait son attention et le captivait jusqu'au lendemain.

Leurs nombreux voyages leur avaient fait découvrir énormément de choses, improbables, incroyables, impossibles, le meilleur comme le pire. Pourtant, cet édifice gardait sur lui une emprise presque hypnotique et euphorisante qui ne s'éteignait jamais. Une emprise qui lui semblait grandir de jour en jour. YunHo craignait arriver au jour où il lui serait impossible de quitter les lieux même si sa vie en dépendait.

Le jeune homme se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'aile la plus calme du temple, celle qui n'intéressait que de rares étrangers connaisseurs… des érudits et des historiens pour la plupart. Il traversa une succession de salles, chacune plus petite que la précédente, rivalisant entre elles de couleurs et de teintes les plus éclatantes et impossibles à reproduire de mains d'homme. Les murs étaient couverts d'écritures à l'alphabet connu des initiés et des privilégiés seuls. Mais les volutes, les courbes distinguées et les angles des caractères paraissaient à YunHo bien plus beaux que tous les Secrets qu'ils pourraient révéler.

Alors qu'il parut s'enfoncer dans les fondations même du complexe, il parvint à la toute dernière pièce. Contrastant avec le tourbillon de couleurs et de formes, il n'y avait rien là-dedans. De simples murs de grès blanchis à la craie et une lucarne près d'un plafond tout juste assez haut pour une personne.

Une personne, un jeune homme, se trouvait assis en tailleur sur le dallage à motifs floraux blancs et pourpres – seule fantaisie de la salle. Il faisait face à une imposante stèle, au-dessus de laquelle brûlait une flamme verte. Il était accoudé sur ses cuisses, le regard perdu dans les mouvements gracieux presque lascifs et reptiliens de la flamme.

YunHo alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, ni trop près ni trop loin de lui, ne voulant pas le déranger dans cette méditation mais souhaitant tout de même lui montrer qu'il devait lui parler. Il vit les reflets émeraudes danser dans ses pupilles noires, leur donnant vie à elle seule. YunHo s'attarda quelques secondes sur la flamme avant de fermer les yeux ; la forme fantomatique et verdâtre du feu ensorcelé vacillait sous ses paupières closes, s'imprimant sur sa rétine.

La Flamme des Mille Secrets.

Une flamme éternelle qui brûlait sans combustible et flottait dans l'air… un feu que l'on pouvait avoir au creux de ses mains sans craindre le moindre mal, à moins que le poids des parjures ne dépasse celui des Secrets jamais divulgués. Les faux serments l'affaiblissaient, et mille parjures l'éteindraient à jamais.

YunHo ne comprenait que trop bien l'attachement de JunSu à cette manifestation miraculeuse. Elle les représentait, JunSu, lui, et tous leurs pairs. Ils ne possédaient aucun symbole qui les démarquerait des autres, mais s'ils devaient en avoir un… ce serait incontestablement cette Flamme.

Les Faiseurs de Promesses. Ceux qui voyageaient de promesses en serments, à travers les mondes. Un parjure leur coûtait la vie. Chaque Parole tenue écourtait leur existence, et la millième promesse marquerait la fin de leur voyage.

Cette Flamme rappelait à YunHo de façon flagrante tout ce qu'ils étaient, tout ce qu'ils craignaient et refusaient d'être. Elle flottait, vivace, miraculeuse, les narguait tous les jours de l'année — quels lâches ils étaient à se cacher du reste des Univers.

« YunHo ? murmura JunSu d'une voix lointaine. »

Le jeune homme le vit assouplir ses articulations comme pour sortir de sa transe, d'une transe sans fin. Tandis que son ami finissait de reprendre contact avec son environnement, YunHo se redressa pour s'approcher de lui. Observant l'air grave et résigné du jeune homme, JunSu fronça les sourcils et se tourna complètement vers lui, brusquement inquiet.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Loin du temple, loin du monde, loin de tout, l'esprit perdu dans les arabesques dessinées par la flamme, il était parvenu à mettre de côté, sinon oublier, crainte et inquiétude. A peine réveillé, la Réalité se rappelait brusquement à son bon souvenir. Aussitôt, l'angoisse l'envahit, lui faisant craindre que le pire était arrivé.

« Est-ce que c'est grave ? souffla-t-il. »

YunHo eut une grimace indécise.

« Je crois qu'on ne peut plus se permettre d'attendre qu'un miracle se produise, lâcha-t-il. »

JunSu était resté en tailleur et à la réponse de YunHo, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu qui battait ses chevilles. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Encore un, c'est ça ? »

Il ne chercha cependant pas à le voir acquiescer de la tête, le regard fixé sur les fleurs géométriques du carrelage. Pourquoi rien n'était aussi simple qu'une vague qui effacerait les empreintes sur du sable ? Avant de choisir ces lieux comme refuge, il avait cru que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, et que l'on oublierait les méfaits et les trahisons. Mais le Passé marquait le Présent et empoisonnait le Futur. Il le savait, il l'éprouvait chaque jour. Nostalgique des belles années passées, dorées, douces et lumineuses, il ne pouvait abandonner l'espoir d'une solution à cette crise. Ils étaient tous pris dans un engrenage déchaîné.

Nostalgique, optimiste, il voulait encore et toujours y croire. Quitte à en avoir le cœur et l'âme brisés, pour le restant de son existence.

« Tu as des nouvelles de YooChun ? s'enquit YunHo, brisant le silence. »

JunSu acquiesça mais haussa les épaules.

« Il y a longtemps… il disait avoir compris comment atteindre les limites sans les franchir. »

YunHo laissa voguer son regard sur la Flamme.

« Appelle-le… on le rejoindra. Où qu'il soit. On reprend les voyages, déclara-t-il d'une voix plus assurée. »

Il fut un temps où cette affirmation aurait empli de joie et d'excitation n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Les temps changeaient. Définitivement. JunSu se leva sans un mot. Défroissant distraitement ses vêtements, il se dirigea vers la sortie. Un instant, il s'arrêta et se retourna. YunHo n'avait pas bougé. JunSu quitta finalement la pièce, laissant son ami méditer sur le message que YooChun avait tenté de leur transmettre.

Les limites. Leur univers infini de possibilités, était régi, encerclé, étouffé de limites invisibles plus fines que la plus légère toile de lin… et aussi dangereuses que le tranchant d'une lame. L'un d'eux s'y était aventuré, et perdu.

Caresser les limites sans les toucher était plus immoral et fatal que de jouer avec le feu. YooChun était pourtant ainsi et n'avait jamais fait de faux pas. Il était certainement le plus à même de comprendre ce qui perdait leurs semblables.

Un univers de promesses… macabre et magnifique.

*~oOo~*

_A suivre…_

_Voui, c'est court. Voui, je le fais exprès juste pour embêter mon monde XD Nah mais quand c'est long c'est pas bien, quand c'est court c'est pas bien XD Faut choisir les enfants ! Allez, à la prochaine !!  
_


	3. 02 Vérité

_Ce chapitre n'a pas encore été relu, je ne promets donc rien côté fautes... je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes atroces qui pourraient tuer vos yeux, les miens ne supportent plus la cinquième relecture obligatoire à la recherche des irréductibles coquilles T.T_

*~oOo~*

**Chapitre 02**

Vérité

_[Dot Hack Liminality – Liminality I ~ II ~ III ~ Full]_

*~oOo~*

Les vagues sombres coulaient, doucement, d'un bord à l'autre du bassin. L'eau noire et profonde qui le remplissait ne laissait traverser le plus infime rayon de lumière, donnant à toute personne postée au bord carrelé, l'impression qu'un immense puits vertigineux, insondable, s'ouvrait à ses pieds. Un dôme de pierre claire veinée d'ocre sombre, surplombait l'étendue ténébreuse. Les murs, taillés dans le même matériau, circulaires, supportaient des lanternes à la lueur diffuse, mais suffisante.

Le corps à moitié immergé dans l'eau, une personne flottait au centre du bassin, sur le dos, les bras vaguement étendus de chaque côté, les yeux clos. Malgré les vagues en perpétuel mouvement, le jeune homme ne dérivait pas, gardant sa place au centre même de l'étendue. Il ne percevait aucun son, hormis celui de son propre souffle ou du chuchotement presque imperceptible des vagues.

Près de lui, des vagues claquèrent, agitées. Bien que cela lui annonça l'arrivée de celui qu'il cherchait, il ne daigna pas se tourner vers lui ni le saluer. Tout à fait inutile.

« Tu vas l'ignorer combien de temps encore ? s'enquit le nouveau venu, feignant l'ennui. »

Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent, légèrement. L'autre, dans un faible bruit de clapotis, avança un peu plus vers lui.

« Ça commence à faire beaucoup de victimes, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il se sentit anormalement plus lourd que d'ordinaire… les vagues caressaient son visage.

« … toi qui as tout vu à chaque fois… 'beaucoup trop'… termina-t-il dans un souffle. »

Le jeune homme ne flottait plus ; il lui semblait couler à présent, tiré vers le fond peu à peu… à mesure que les paroles de son visiteur devenaient plus sombres.

« Tu vas supporter de te voir mourir combien de fois encore ? Et les autres… ? »

Sa tête fut entièrement plongée dans l'eau noire, et le reste de son corps s'enfonça encore plus. Le bruit régnant sous l'eau était assourdissant. Des millions de voix bourdonnaient sous la surface, contrastant avec le calme qui planait à l'air libre. Le bruit lui fut rapidement insupportable. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Sous l'eau, il vit la surface miroitante au-dessus de lui… carré de lumière pâle dans une mer d'obscurité. Il ne devait pas s'attarder plus longtemps en profondeur, ou il ne pourrait plus remonter. Dans un geste inutile, il tendit un bras vers la surface luisante agitée de vagues. Il était déjà loin… le manque d'air commença à se faire sentir et le reste de son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Les voix, vrombissant, devinrent plus fortes que jamais, atroces, ce qu'il n'aurait cru possible s'il ne l'avait pas déjà expérimenté par le passé. Son crâne lui semblait enserré dans un étau, prêt à se fissurer sous la pression.

Une poigne attrapa fermement son bras tendu par le poignet et, d'une impulsion, l'entraîna vers la surface. Le jeune homme s'extirpa difficilement de l'eau alors qu'il perçait la surface, et la prise disparut. Le décor familier lui apparut… les murs, les lumières, les veines d'ocre… et le silence. Il se sentait sourd.

Haletant, toussant, il entendit à peine son voisin lui parler.

« Je n'allais pas te laisser sombrer, lança-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence. 'Pas cette fois'… »

Le jeune homme jeta à son propre reflet flottant à ses côtés, un regard aussi sombre que ne l'était l'eau. Un reflet 'parfait'.

« Ne me dis surtout pas merci ! »

Il préféra ignorer la remarque, et passa ses mains sur le visage puis les cheveux, se débarrassant de l'eau en trop. Son reflet croisa mollement les bras.

« Arrête de te voiler la face, trancha-t-il. Il ne te croit plus mort, c'est fini. Tu ne peux plus te contenter de l'observer et le suivre de loin. »

Le jeune homme dépassa son voisin, rejoignant lentement le bord. L'invoquer n'était pas une si bonne idée, songea-t-il.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là, railla son reflet. Tu es ici pour entendre la vérité, alors assume-la.  
- Tu n'est rien de plus que la Raison, corrigea le jeune homme. »

Son reflet haussa un sourcil.

« N'oublie pas que Vérité et Raison ne font bien souvent qu'une.  
- Pas dans ton cas. »

La 'raison' feignit de s'offusquer. Le jeune homme avait posé ses mains sur le rebord du bassin, prêt à y prendre appui et sortir de l'eau. Il hésita.

« Que dicte la raison ? s'enquit-il sans pour autant se retourner. »

Un reniflement méprisant lui répondit.

« D'aller te pendre… »

Un sourire ironique étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Si cela était la seule solution à leur drame…

« Si tu le prends comme ça… »

Il fit mine de quitter le bassin, quand l'autre occupant reprit la parole.

« Attends ! »

Il suspendit son geste.

« Retrouve-les. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le carrelage.

« … on leur doit bien la vérité. »

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux à la vaine tentative amicale, et sans crier gare, il se retourna et aspergea d'eau, furieux, son interlocuteur. Les gerbes d'eau le percutèrent et furent absorbées, provoquant d'innombrables ondes à la surface du reflet qui garda son sourire.

« Tu ne devrais plus me laisser parler à l'avenir.  
- Ferme-la, alors… »

Il sortit définitivement de l'eau, et perçut le bruit d'éclaboussures derrière lui, lorsque la forme façonnée dans le liquide s'effondra sur la surface, pour disparaître et se mêler aux vagues. Celles-ci poursuivirent leur route, aucunement perturbées par le phénomène.

Ignorant l'eau ruisselant de ses vêtements et les flaques qu'il laissait derrière lui, le jeune homme s'éloigna du bassin, la mine aussi sombre que ses pensées. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, bien qu'il lui fut de nombreuses fois d'une grande utilité – à défaut que de lui être d'un quelconque secours. Il le détestait d'autant plus. Il en ressortait, l'esprit plus perturbé, et plus obscur que les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à questionner le bassin. Ce fut donc sans regret qu'il quitta la salle honnie, et passa le porche sans battant qui faisait office d'entrée. Il n'en ressentit aucun soulagement.

ChangMin nota distraitement que ses vêtements, ses cheveux, tout son corps en vérité, avaient été débarrassés de l'eau sombre du bassin. Ses épaules lui parurent s'alléger d'un poids non négligeable et son esprit s'éclaircit sensiblement. Il souffla et reporta son attention sur le chemin qu'il empruntait.

Des lieux tels celui qu'il tentait de quitter, existaient à foison à travers les univers. Des lieux débarrassés des limites des mortels et de leurs lois, dépouillés de toute notion de Temps et d'Espace. Chacun abritait un élément de la Loi Universelle, celle d'un Tout inébranlable qui régissait la multitude d'univers existants… et chaque univers l'illustrait, le mettait en scène à son image.

L'étendue désertique et rocailleuse aux teintes siennes, semées de vastes crevasses, bassins naturels volcaniques, débordant d'eau bouillante, lui parut bien plus sympathique que cette salle hors du temps. Quitter ces lieux ne dépendait pas de la volonté propre de l'individu… l'entité à l'origine de ce lieu devait posséder un sens de l'humour particulier, car seuls les égarés regagnaient le monde réel après avoir erré une éternité durant. Hors, à cet instant, ChangMin souhaitait beaucoup de choses, sauf se perdre. Son humeur, et surtout la situation, ne se prêtait guère à ce genre de jeux. Si le malaise inhérent à son passage dans le bassin s'était évaporé avec l'eau, lui restait une vive contrariété qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Le jeune homme cessa de marcher. Il lui était parfaitement inutile d'avancer, sachant qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais à ce rythme. Dans le cratère submergé le plus proche de lui, de l'air brûlant remonta à la surface en de grandes bulles explosant bruyamment une fois à l'air libre.

'La vérité finira bien par éclater comme ces bulles.'

ChangMin fronça les sourcils, sans détacher le regard du phénomène. La comparaison était juste. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'il restait caché, se contentant de suivre de loin, plus détaché et… inutile que n'importe quel spectateur. À se terrer de la sorte, il avait gardé loin de la vérité, des personnes qui lui étaient chères, les laissant se dépêtrer avec le peu qu'elles savaient…

Son double avait raison… comme toujours. Il leur devait la vérité et détruire cette mascarade.

« Il y a des milliers de façons de s'égarer, tu sais ? »

ChangMin cilla. Le temps d'un battement de paupière et l'environnement changea radicalement en un large escalier au pied duquel il se tenait.

« Et il y en a de plus agréables… »

La voix taquine provenait du sommet de la volée de marches. Les murs encadrant l'escalier le plongeaient dans une semi obscurité légèrement humide. Levant le regard, il distingua une forme sombre, postée à la sortie du chemin. Il remonta vers la lumière naturelle qui baignait la cour intérieure au centre de laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'enquit ChangMin. »

Un adolescent l'attendait en haut des escaliers. ChangMin le vit prendre appui sur le rebord d'un des murs désormais bas, prendre son élan et s'asseoir sur la pierre lisse. Il se mit alors en tailleurs et croisa les bras.

« Tu ne revenais pas, la _petite_ s'inquiétait, je suis venu voir où tu en étais, répondit-il. »

ChangMin s'adossa au muret apposé, face au garçon, évitant tout contact trop direct avec le regard de l'adolescent. Si son interlocuteur avait l'apparence de la jeunesse insouciante et naïve – malgré une chevelure d'une blancheur laiteuse propre aux sages – son regard semblait couver des millénaires de connaissances et d'expériences. Le paradoxe temporel qu'il dégageait lui était insupportable. Il avait bien sa place dans ces lieux, songea furtivement le jeune homme.

« Rassuré ? »

L'adolescent sourit, dévoilant une dentition parfaite qui rappelait une rangée de perles étincelantes.

« Ça dépend des nouvelles que tu as…  
- Je suis vraiment obligé de tout te raconter ? soupira ChangMin. »

Nouveau sourire. Nouvelle illumination céleste. Le jeune homme sentit un insidieux mal de tête pointer à la base du crâne. Il y avait beaucoup trop de lumière pour qui avait séjourné des heures durant dans une chiche luminosité.

« Il n'y a que moi qui puisse autoriser un résident à quitter le temple, rappela l'adolescent. Et si tu ne m'expliques pas tout, en détail, je pourrai bien refuser de te laisser partir. »

ChangMin soupira lourdement. Il était évident que le garçon n'avait aucunement besoin de rapport sur ce qui s'était produit au _Lac_. Il lisait en lui comme s'il n'était qu'un livre ouvert tout juste à la bonne page. Il savait qu'il songeait à s'en aller depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir une idée, l'esquisse d'un plan. Il connaissait tout de lui. Son passé, son esprit, son monde, ses univers, ses espoirs…

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent. Il capitulait.

« Je crois… qu'il est temps de tout leur avouer, commença ChangMin, hésitant.  
- Tu crois seulement ? railla-t-il. »

Le jeune homme le fusilla du regard, avant de s'empresser de fixer autre chose que le garçon.

« A quoi cela leur servira ?  
- Ils sont en droit de connaître la vérité ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Savoir qu'il n'y a plus rien à espérer de JaeJoong, qu'il ne redeviendra jamais comme avant, non parce qu'il est trop tard, mais parce que qu'il ne sera plus jamais lui. Il n'existe plus rien de JaeJoong, c'est une autre personne qui a son apparence et qui tente de se faire passer pour lui. Ils espèrent, ils croient encore qu'il y a une chance de le ramener. Ils se disent qu'aussi minuscule elle puisse être, ils doivent la saisir. Mais il n'y en a plus. Il n'y en a jamais eue. Ils courront après un souvenir, tout simplement. JaeJoong est mort depuis le jour où il a décidé de tuer l'un d'entre nous… »

ChangMin serra poings et mâchoire. S'entendre dire à haute et intelligible voix ce qu'il savait au fond de lui, le choqua plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Et ils sont aussi en droit de savoir que tu n'es pas mort, ajouta le garçon. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux.

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus étonnant ? Avec le temps tu t'es approché de la vérité jusqu'à la toucher, et en même temps tu t'en éloignes. Tu sais que la réponse n'est pas bien loin, mais tu t'en écartes pour la voir sous un autre angle. C'est une bonne évolution… tu as changé ta façon de réfléchir. Tu n'es plus aussi direct et logique qu'avant. C'est une bonne chose, je pense. »

Le garçon prit une expression songeuse, son regard hématite se fit lointain, distrait. ChangMin baissa la tête, fixant obstinément les rainures régulières et géométriques qui parcouraient le sol en grès.

« Quelle décision as-tu prise, hormis celle de les retrouver ? reprit l'enfant.  
- … essayer de l'arrêter. Définitivement. »

ChangMin trouva sa réponse si pathétique lorsqu'il la prononça, qu'il faillit ricaner, moqueur, méprisant.

« N'oublie pas que si ce n'est plus votre ami, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'existe plus. »

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain nauséeux… l'horrible et ancienne impression que le garçon connaissait toute la vérité sur ce drame, le tenaillait de nouveau. ChangMin tenta de se rassurer, songeant que s'il avait voulu le manipuler, le garçon l'aurait fait depuis déjà bien longtemps.

« Que suis-je censé comprendre ?  
- Tu verras… et bien ! Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, pour l'arrêter ? »

Les bribes d'idées qui l'assaillaient depuis des mois, refirent alors surface. Et tandis qu'il les rassemblait une à une, le plan qui lui paraissait flou et aléatoire, se précisa.

« Un conseil, ChangMin, lança l'enfant en sautant du mur pour se retrouver sur pieds. La réflexion et l'action suivent des chemins différents. La première est tortueuse, la seconde est directe. Et l'une est le reflet de l'autre. Pensez de la manière que vous souhaitez, mais agissez logiquement. »

ChangMin n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que l'adolescent lui disait. Seul et en secret, il n'était parvenu à rien de plus qu'observer les faits et gestes de leur ancien ami. Il ne le craignait pas, lui… il redoutait de découvrir la vérité à son sujet, s'il s'approchait trop de lui. Aussi il n'osa jamais le suivre de plus près. Cependant, cette vérité qui le terrifiait, le rattrapa bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Il avait une vague idée de ce que devenaient ses amis, dispersés dans les univers. JunSu et YunHo s'étaient cloîtrés, à l'abri de tout, dans un temps de même nature que celui dans lequel il s'était réfugié. Quant à YooChun… celui-ci jouait inlassablement avec le feu, fidèle à lui-même, draguant les limites de leur Loi. ChangMin était persuadé qu'il tentait de se convaincre que la mort de JaeJoong n'était pas le seul moyen de stopper l'égarement de ce dernier.

« Il faut qu'on l'arrête ensemble, songea-t-il à haute voix. Mais je dois d'abord le trouver seul… »

Il connaissait désormais sa façon d'agir, et presque sa façon de penser. Il se doutait que JaeJoong avait finalement perçu sa présence, rodant autour… et qu'il était prêt à tout pour le lui faire comprendre. Le message serait clair et frappant. Il le confronterait au pire des choix. JaeJoong créerait un nouveau _Faiseur de Promesses_… selon ses propres règles.

*~oOo~*

_A suivre…_

_Toute ressemblance avec une certaine MV d'un certain album marquant un certain come-back, serait tout sauf fortuite :mimi:  
_


	4. 03 Nouvelle Ere

_Malgré l'absence de relecture sérieuse, je tenais quand même à mettre le nouveau chapitre... quitte à éditer de nouveau pour corriger les fautes. Je ne suis pas tellement satisfaite de la dernière partie, mais il faut bien se lancer !_

_Bonne lecture (si tant est que cela est possible XD)_

*~oOo~*

**Chapitre 03**

Nouvelle Ere

_[Angel Sanctuary – Saisei no Shinpi (Secret of Rebirth)]_

_[Angel Sanctuary – Kunô (Trouble)]_

_[.HACK/Sign Original Sound & Song Track - __ｉｎｔｅｒｌｕｄｅ__]_

*~oOo~*

La douleur était insupportable. Insurmontable. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir un jour en ressentir une de cette intensité… sans hurler ni se tordre de douleur. Il ne savait plus s'il parvenait encore à respirer. Il ne sentait plus son propre corps. Il ne percevait plus que la main simplement, doucement, posée sur son bras, et le métal brûlant qui s'était logé non loin de son cœur – peut-être même le transperçait-il, il ne pouvait savoir.

Il ne voyait plus rien du monde qui l'entourait devenu aveugle, il lui paraissait être plongé dans une obscurité insondable aux teintes rougeâtres. Ses yeux étaient pourtant restés ouverts, écarquillés par le feu qui dévorait sa poitrine.

Une éternité s'écoula avant qu'il ne lui sembla voir pour la première fois de sa vie. Des lignes apparurent, claires ou sombres, tandis que le néant s'évaporait lentement pour laisser place à une simple obscurité nocturne. La douleur le rongeait sans faiblir, troublant sa vision qu'il recouvrait peu à peu. Il distingua des marches, un escalier droit, des murs, un plafond incliné… et la forme élancée mais puissante qui le dominait.

La lame toujours présente et enfoncée jusqu'à la garde, paraissait être le foyer de l'incendie qui ravageait ses poumons, son cœur… son âme. Et les sensations lui revinrent. Sa main crispée sur le tissu de cette personne, l'autre gisant là où son bras puis tout son corps s'étaient échoués. Il sentit sous lui les marches de l'escalier et sa fuite désespérée lui revint en mémoire.

*Il* avait surgi de nulle part, face à lui, alors qu'il le fuyait… lui, son regard profondément noir et luisant, le sang qu'il faisait couler sur son chemin, et sa voix bien trop soyeuse. Il faisait alors demi-tour et le fuyait de nouveau.

Couloirs. Escaliers. Étages. Portes.

En vain.

*Il* réapparaissait plus loin, sur son chemin, ombre et fumée. Il avait tenté une dernière fois de lui échapper, sans grand espoir, dévalant les escaliers au risque de se rompre le cou. *Il* se tenait debout sur la dernière marche, souriant simplement dans l'obscurité. Le jeune homme n'avait pas ralenti, refusant de stopper sa course et de rebrousser chemin. Sur le moment, il ne sut pas quel était réellement son but. Forcer le passage, certainement. L'élan qui le menait l'aiderait peut-être à déséquilibrer son poursuivant.

*Sa* main s'était simplement posée sur son épaule lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, et *il* l'arrêta. Ni choc, ni secousse, ni violence. Douceur mortelle. Il n'avait rien senti du fil mordant de la lame. Une faible pression, un froid tranchant… avant qu'un feu ne jaillit du métal et se déverse dans tout son être… puis il avait perdu pied.

De douloureux et irréguliers râles lui parvinrent, leur écho se répercutait dans la cage d'escalier. L'instant qui suivit, il comprit qu'ils venaient de lui. S'il respirait de nouveau, cela ne lui apporta aucun salut. La douleur n'en était que plus atroce tandis qu'elle coulait désormais dans ses veines, diffusant dans tout son corps. Il était… Douleur. Alors qu'il lui sembla perdre peu à peu conscience et raison, le doux visage souriant de la Souffrance s'approcha du sien.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir… lui chuchota-t-il. Pas toi… »

La lame lui fut retirée. La douleur persista de longues secondes, s'amplifiant peut-être si cela était possible, s'étendant plus loin encore dans ses veines comme un poison, et atteignit son paroxysme. Souffrance se plaisait à le voir se tordre et gémir sous la douleur de ses muscles se contractant violemment, anarchiques.

Puis ce fut tout. La douleur s'estompa, comme évaporée, laissant derrière elle un immense vide au jeune homme. Son corps crispé, prêt à se rompre, se détendit brusquement, s'affaissant sur les marches. Inerte.

JaeJoong eut un sourire satisfait. Ce qui n'était qu'une hypothèse taboue, crainte de tous, même par ses semblables, une simple mais sombre théorie… se révélait être d'une justesse défiant l'imagination. Créer un Semeur, par le sang.

Inclinant la tête, il admira dans la pénombre, le résultat de nombreuses décennies de recherches et de voyages.

Il vivait.

Il le haïrait très probablement pour cela, et pour bien d'autres raisons, mais peu lui importait. Il le ferait changer d'avis tôt au tard. On ne pouvait que céder face aux innombrables possibilités qui s'ouvraient lorsque l'on devenait un Semeur.

*~oOo~*

La foule empressée qui l'entourait ne paraissait connaître ni fatigue ni lassitude. Il était l'intrus immobile, noyé dans une masse en mouvement constant. Cependant personne ne s'intéressait à lui, adossé à un mur, abrité dans son ombre fraiche, tandis que la population se mouvait sous l'implacable soleil de plomb incroyablement blanc et lumineux.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que pareil événement attirerait et divertirait autant de gens. Les Jugements rendus dans les arènes de la région devenaient chaque année de plus en plus lucratifs pour les commerces, parfois les plus improbables. Hébergements, paris, transports, pompes funèbres… tous y trouvaient leur intérêt.

JunSu connaissait ce monde pour y avoir séjourné quelques temps, aux premières années de son existence de Semeur. A cette époque, les Jugements n'étaient rendus qu'une fois tous les quinze ans. Les lois juridiques de la région autorisaient à un détenu ayant épuisé tous les recours pour faire appel et casser sa condamnation, de participer à un ultime jugement. S'il survivait à l'arène, il était libre. Il y avait bien longtemps, ces demandes étaient exceptionnelles et le faible taux de survie suffisait à dissuader les détenus de faire appel. JunSu fut choqué de tous ces changements. Désormais les vainqueurs étaient assurés de devenir célèbres et adulés pour avoir survécu et vaincu le bourreau.

Que YooChun eut choisi ce monde pour se retirer et vaquer à ses occupations préférées l'avait fortement étonné. Mais qu'il s'avérât qu'il participait activement à ces Jugements… il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. YooChun avait toujours eu un profond respect pour la vie d'autrui, fusse-t-il un criminel, et une idée particulièrement poétique de leurs existence et rôle de Faiseurs de Promesse. Ce fut, parmi beaucoup d'autres facettes du jeune homme, ce qui le charma le plus chez YooChun, et le convainquit de céder à ses avances. Mais si ce temps-là était révolu, il appréciait toujours sa philosophie. Qu'il s'adonnât au Jugement de la sorte, lui était difficilement concevable, et il se refusait à l'accepter aussi simplement. Il lui devait une explication.

Il aperçut YunHo tentant de s'extirper de la foule et le rejoindre à l'abri du soleil. Sous ses sourcils froncés par la forte luminosité, JunSu décela une joie mitigée, comme partagée entre le soulagement et l'angoisse. YunHo se laissa aller contre la surface rugueuse du grès.

« Un Jugement vient d'être rendu, mais il n'y était pas, soupira-t-il. Apparemment, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas son tour. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils ont tous leurs quartiers au même endroit. Il nous suffira de le chercher là-bas, ce n'est pas loin des arènes. »

JunSu se contenta d'acquiescer d'un geste de la tête. Il se sentait tiraillé entre deux sentiments antagonistes. S'empresser de faire avouer à YooChun les raisons de ses actes. Et celui de le fuir au plus vite. Ils avaient cessé toute relation trop intime, allant au-delà de l'amitié, de la fraternité, d'un commun accord, certains d'avoir fait le bon choix. Mais la réalité était toute autre. Malgré ces lieux de paix que YunHo et lui-même avaient choisis pour refuge, il ne s'y était jamais véritablement senti apaisé, sentant les lourds regrets et le désir inassouvi s'entrechoquaient sans cesse.

« Ça va aller ? s'enquit YunHo. Tous les deux, je veux dire…

- Oui… »

Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, mais il ne releva pas. YunHo n'avait jamais compris leur séparation, encore moins son intérêt. La trahison de JaeJoong et la disparition de leur cadet les avaient sérieusement ébranlés. Mais comment pouvaient-ils surmonter cette épreuve s'ils se dispersaient ? Alors qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre plus que jamais, les deux amants avaient préféré s'éloigner. Si YunHo n'avait pu se retenir de les traiter d'idiots, il ne s'en était pas mêlé.

Il sentait bien que JunSu était à détaler, quitter ce monde, et ne pas avoir à affronter les conséquences de leur choix. Il savait aussi qu'il ne lâcherait pas YooChun tant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas une réponse satisfaisante aux interrogations qu'avait soulevées son implication dans ces Jugements.

« Je suis certain qu'il a une bonne raison. Il ne fait jamais rien d'aussi sérieux sans y avoir longuement songé, affirma YunHo, tentant de le rassurer.

- Pas si sûr… »

JunSu ne souvenait pas d'avoir argumenté bien longtemps avec lui pour décider s'ils devaient rester ensemble.

On sonna deux notes claires et puissantes au cor, annonçant la fin de la première journée du Jugement. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. YunHo tapota l'épaule de son ami…

« On y va. »

La différence était à peine perceptible, mais la foule s'apaisa légèrement, rendant leur progression tout juste plus aisée. Ils longèrent les arènes, trois imposantes constructions en pyramides inversées à la pointe tronquée. De tous les côtés, en sortaient les spectateurs plus ou moins joyeux et satisfaits. Ce qui avaient parié la défaite et l'exécution du détenu, ne reverraient plus leur argent. JunSu n'eut aucune compassion… si les jeux d'argent l'indifféraient d'ordinaire, y impliquer la vie d'un être vivant l'écœurait et le révoltait.

Au centre du triangle formé par les arènes, s'élevait timidement, confondu dans le paysage, un fatras de bâtisse de modestes hauteurs. Juges, arbitres et bourreaux, y séjournaient le temps du Jugement. Des ruelles sillonnaient les habitations, quelques personnes s'y attardaient sous la protection des auvents et préaux entre les bâtisses. Pas un seul rayon de soleil n'éclairait le sol des ruelles. Les deux jeunes hommes apprécièrent enfin la douce luminosité que leur offrait la procession de larges et fins pans de bois imbriqués les uns aux autres. Des lampes à pétrole y étaient suspendues, immobiles – jamais un courant d'air ne vint les perturber – pour l'heure éteintes et simplement décoratives. Au-delà du contexte, YunHo aurait pu aimait les lieux et le calme qui y régnait.

Ne sachant par où commencer leurs recherches, ils s'enquirent d'abord auprès de tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Mais aucune ne parut connaître exactement l'endroit où séjournait leur ami. La répartition des logements se faisaient au hasard et seule une liste des participants était tenue. Rien n'indiquait à qui avait échu telle ou telle habitation. Une chose était certaine cependant : YooChun était présent, dans les parages et ne semblait pas avoir quitté le petit hameau depuis la veille. Le dessin tortueux des ruelles ne leur facilita pas la tâche ; ils s'aperçurent qu'ils tournaient parfois en rond.

Au bout d'une heure, ils le trouvèrent, marchant tranquillement, mains dans les poches. À la vue de ses amis, YooChun s'était figé de stupeur, avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux et d'accourir à leur rencontre. D'abord tout aussi immobile, YunHo se ressaisit et s'avança vers lui. La force de leur accolade témoignait du temps passé trop loin les uns des autres. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, YunHo le détailla rapidement. Il n'avait pas changé, hormis la peau plus halée que d'ordinaire et ses cheveux plus longs.

« Je vous attendais bien plus tard, s'exclama leur ami. Si j'avais su, je serai venu vous accueillir ! »

JunSu mit un peu plus de temps pour réagir et s'approcher à son tour de lui, le pas lourd de crainte. Lui parler à travers du verre était une chose… le côtoyer de nouveau en était une autre. Mais YooChun ne parut pas s'embarrasser de cette différence et se jeta pratiquement sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Instinctivement, JunSu lui rendit l'embrassade, comme si son corps avait nourri tout ce temps l'espoir de le faire de nouveau. L'odeur familière de son cou ralluma soudain l'étincelle qu'il avait désespérément tenté d'étouffer. Il dut se faire violence pour se séparer, raide, fuyant au mieux son regard réjoui.

« On a eu du mal pour te trouver, lança YunHo attirant l'attention de YooChun. Et encore, c'est par pur hasard qu'on est tombé sur toi ! »

YooChun eut une mimique d'excuse.

« J'aurais dû penser à vous indiquer le chemin, ou prévenir quelqu'un de votre arrivée. J'en suis navré ! Il n'y pratiquement jamais de visiteur que les mesures de sécurité n'ont pas dissuadés de venir.

- Mesures de sécurité ? »

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient engouffrés dans les ruelles, ils n'avaient croisé sur la route que deux gardes en pause, le restant étant des résidents. Comme sécurité, il y avait plus dissuasif. YooChun eut un sourire amusé.

« Vous n'avez pas remarqué que vous êtes les seuls étrangers de tout le hameau ? s'enquit-il. »

Le silence fut sa réponse.

« D'un côté, le peu qu'on a vu à force de tourner en rond, on ne peut pas dire qu'on ait vu grand monde… »

YooChun éclata de rire.

« C'est sûr ! Mais ce dédale, allié au manque d'information et la proximité des logements les uns aux autres sont apparemment suffisants pour faire fuir les touristes ! »

Préférant poursuivre leurs retrouvailles loin des potentiels curieux, il les invita à le suivre. Son logement n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres.

Il régnait une légère fraîcheur dans la pénombre de la pièce principale qui faisait office de salon. YooChun ouvrit à peine un volet, suffisamment pour éclairer la pièce. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table basse, YunHo et JunSu face à lui. YooChun proposa des rafraichissements, que les deux amis déclinèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait menacer ces lieux… ou ses occupants ? reprit YunHo véritablement intrigué.

- Tout le monde ne ressort pas heureux de ces séances, répondit YooChun. Aucun arbirtre, juge ou adversaire n'est connu du public sous son vrai nom… sauf entre eux.

- Adversaire ? répéta JunSu.

- Ou chargé de sentence, comme tu veux, compléta YooChun. »

La joie de JunSu retomba aussitôt.

« Ou encore bourreau, lâcha-t-il. »

YooChun fixa le jeune homme, surprit et déstabilisé par le le ton virulent qu'il avait employé.

« Ça fait des siècles qu'ils ne sont plus nommés ainsi, sauf ceux qui ont à leur actif un nombre conséquent d'exécution, reprit-il prudemment.

- Et toi ? On te connaît en tant que bourreau ou adversaire ? »

Le jeune homme se tut, le visage soucieux… avant de s'éclaircir d'un coup.

« Si c'est ça qui te dérange SuSu, je n'ai jamais eu à prendre la vie de quelqu'un lors d'un jugement ! »

JunSu allait lui cracher de ne plus utiliser ce surnom, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'avait dit son ancien amant.

« Quoi ? souffla-t-il.

- Mais… il n'y a pas qu'un seul survivant à la fin ? S'enquit YunHo.

- Seulement quand le chef d'accusation est grave… d'ailleurs les plaignant se font pratiquement toujours tuer, expliqua sombrement YooChun. Depuis quelques décennies, tout le monde veut faire tenter sa chance et faire appel, juste pour ne pas aller en prison ou tenter de devenir célèbre. Dans ces cas-là, ça se solde par des blessures pas trop graves. Il y a parfois des accidents sérieux. Là non plus, le plaignant ne le remporte pas tout le temps. Je m'occupe de ces cas… »

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde, JunSu soupira de soulagement. YooChun cila.

« Attends ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais de ceux qui exécutent à mort ? »

Le silence du jeune homme fut éloquent. Loin de s'en offusquer, YooChun s'esclaffa.

« Tu me déçois, SuSu ! »

L'atmosphère s'était sensiblement allégée à la nouvelle. YunHo se cala plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, JunSu l'imita.

« Pourquoi tu as choisi ce rôle ?

- Je voulais mettre en pratique une théorie…

- Et elle s'est avérée juste ?

- Au-delà de mes espérances, affirma YooChun. »

YunHo se redressa.

« Tu nous expliques ? demanda-t-il. »

YooChun acquiesça silencieusement, lèvres pincées, avant de se lancer.

« On a toujours connu deux types de promesses, n'est-ce pas ? Les nôtres, anodines, bénignes, très précises… et celles de sang, toutes aussi précises, et qui conduisent obligatoirement à la mort de quelqu'un. Dans les deux cas, un échec a pour conséquence de réduire significativement notre espérance de vie, et une promesse tenue nous octroie le droit de voyager, tout en précipitant un peu plus notre fin, mais d'une façon plus douce. La fine séparation entre le parjure et la réussite se joue sur l'exactitude de la promesse… il suffit d'un léger changement pour tout faire basculer. Il est plus facile de tenir une promesse de sang que les nôtres, d'où notre scrupule à nous risquer à semer nos promesses. Les autres finissent par voyager plus que nous.

« Je ne sais pas si après tout ce temps passé j'ai trouvé une nouvelle forme de promesse ou tout bonnement l'origine véritable de ces deux formes. Il semble qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'être aussi exact que possible pour que nos promesses, quelles qu'elles soient, puissent être acceptées et tenues. »

Le jeune homme se pencha, coude sur les genoux, un sourire indéchiffrable aux lèvres.

« Si je ne m'abuse, je pense avoir fait le plein pour au moins dix voyages, sans toucher une seule fois à ma réserve déjà bien entamée. »

Un silence de plomb retomba sur la pièce, à la fois choqué et lourd de significations. Les aînés seraient-il gardés de partager l'existence de cette forme ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il y avait un moyen de vivre pratiquement indéfiniment ? YunHo et JunSu tentèrent tant bien que mal de digérer la révélation.

De sa première et courte vie, YooChun avait gardé un esprit scientifique particulièrement bien structuré, qui en faisait une personne au jugement digne de confiance. Jamais il n'affirmerait un fait qu'il n'avait pas lui-même vérifié autant de fois que nécessaire.

« Comment ?

- En étant le plus vague mais juste possible. »

YunHo se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Tu sous-entends qu'on a fait en sorte de limiter la durée de vie des Semeurs ?

- A ce stade, *accuser* serait plus proche de la réalité, rectifia YooChun. Et je crois qu'il existe un tas d'autres points sur lesquels la vérité nous a été dissimulée. »

YooChun se leva brusquement, et fit les cents pas dans la pièce.

« Je ne sais pas comment te le décrire, YunHo, mais tu le sens. Tu sens que c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel au monde, tu sens l'évidence même de tes promesses une fois que tu obtiens ton dû en voyage ! Tu n'as pas l'impression de puiser dans tes réserves. Ce qui est plus grave encore, c'est que parjure ou réussite, il n'y a pas autant de différences qu'on a bien voulu nous faire croire.

- Pourtant on ne peut pas voyager après parjure…

- Oh que si, SuSu ! contredit YooChun. Mais en suant eau et sang. L'atterrissage est chaotique, ça te passe l'envie de refaire ça un jour, mais tu changes de monde, c'est certain. »

Le jeune homme retourna s'asseoir, sous les regards troublés de ses amis. Il poursuivit.

« Après quelques recherches dans les archives d'un de nos sanctuaires, j'ai trouvé quelques mentions des milles promesses datant des balbutiements des Faiseurs de Promesses. C'était à l'époque, un moyen pour ceux qui se lassaient de cette existence, de l'écourter doucement sans douleurs ni effusion de sang. Et je ne vous parle pas des incohérences dans certains documents ! »

JunSu ferma les yeux, l'étendue des révélations lui donnait le vertige.

« Alors… on se suicidait à petit feu depuis le début, et sans le savoir, conclut-il.

- Leur façon de contrôler nos effectifs, notre existence, renchérit YooChun. C'est vicieux comme solution… on ne peut décemment pas vivre paisiblement sans ces promesses, c'est dans notre nature de les répandre. On est obligé de le faire, mais la seule forme que nous connaissons nous tue. »

YooChun soupira longuement. Restait une partie du problème qui lui était encore irrésolue. Il ne savait pas ce que JaeJoong avait découvert pour qu'il choisît les promesses de sang comme sort plus enviable que le leur.

Tous trois tentaient de ne pas songer aux conséquences que tout ceci impliquait. S'ils tenaient à leur existence de Semeurs, ils ne devaient en aucun cas ébruiter ce genre de révélations. Ces accusations se répandraient comme une trainée de poudre.

YunHo pinça les lèvres. YooChun balaya l'air d'un revers de la main, comme si cela suffirait à faire disparaître leurs soucis.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas réellement pour entendre ce genre de nouvelles que vous êtes venus aussi vite.

- Non… on a aussi de mauvaises nouvelles de notre côté. »

YooChun ferma les yeux et inspira soudain difficilement. Il y avait bien longtemps que l'angoisse ne l'avait pas saisi de la sorte. Il avait naïvement cru que tout ceci n'était que Passé.

« Je crois que JaeJoong s'est remis en chasse. »

_A suivre…_


	5. 04 Premier Temps

_De retour de 20 jours sans le net... j'ai un peu avancé S&S ! Allelujah et cris de joie, ça avance tout doucement mais sûrement XD_

_Chapitre ultra-pas-corrigé... avec sûrement des coquilles, mais cette avancée était tellement inattendue qu'il vaut mieux que je la poste de suite, histoire de ne pas être tentée de la modifier. Toutes mes excuses si la syntaxe et l'orthographe vous fichent la migraine. J'ai honte._

*~oOo~*

**Chapitre 04**

Premier Temps

_[KOKIA – KARMA (less vocal)]_

*~oOo~*

La feuille d'un vert soutenu glissait dans l'air, tombait sur sa main puis flottait de nouveau et retrouvait immanquablement la paume du jeune homme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus attardé à l'ombre de cet arbre. Un pommier. Simplement décoratif, trônant seul au milieu du jardin de verdure, il avait pour unique mais singulière particularité d'être stérile. Irrémédiablement. Les saisons passaient, il perdait ses feuilles, hibernait, puis se réveillait dans une explosion de pétales blancs, semblables à des flocons de neige qui s'échouaient sur l'herbe, pour finalement se revêtir de vert et ne jamais donner de fruit. Parfaitement sain, il était un mystère pour les résidents.

ChangMin sursauta au contact humide, froid et chaud à la fois, contre ses doigts tenant la feuille. Une large truffe sombre reniflait suspicieusement ce qu'il avait dans la main. Reconnaissant le nouveau venu, le jeune homme sourit et ouvrit ses mains, présentant la feuille. Les pupilles pourpres et fendues de l'énorme félin la lorgnèrent puis celui-ci détourna la tête, guère intéressé par un végétal. ChangMin tapota le sommet du crâne de l'animal, souriant.

« Ça ne vaut pas une belle pièce de viande, n'est-ce pas ? railla-t-il. »

D'un coup de sa large patte, le félin bien plus gros qu'un tigre ou un lion, fit tomber la feuille et la piétina sans pitié, tout en conservant une certaine grâce innée. Le pelage gris perlé de l'animal luisait sous les rayons du soleil ; sa tête ronde se baissa près de l'herbe et ses yeux parurent inspecter attentivement l'état de la feuille. Du moins ce qu'il en restait après pareil traitement. Un coup de griffe supplémentaire la réduisit à l'état de miettes et de bouillie. Satisfait du résultat, il s'installa, tel un sphinx, face au jeune homme qui secoua la tête, amusé. Il se mit sur les genoux et attrapa le collier en cuir rouge de l'animal avant de lui gratter méticuleusement sous la gueule. Le félin grogna bienheureusement et ronronna.

« Tu vas me manquer, princesse, murmura-t-il. »

L'animal gronda sourdement et posa sa gueule sur l'épaule du jeune homme. De sa vie – pourtant si longue qu'elle lui paraissait parfois n'avoir jamais eu premiers jours – il n'avait jamais conversé de la sorte avec une créature autrement que humaine. La femelle était bien plus qu'un simple félin apprivoisé un peu plus intelligent que ses congénères sauvages ; elle possédait un esprit fin tout aussi complexe qu'un individu vivant en société, instaurant des civilisations, des lois… si les premiers temps, être le seul à s'exprimer à haute voix lui paraissait ridicule, le félin devint un interlocuteur à part entière, compréhensif, doté d'une profonde sagesse, d'un humour particulier et d'un côté enfantin qui en faisait une personnalité attachante.

La femelle s'écarta légèrement et le bouscula ; mais sa force était telle qu'elle le jeta pratiquement à terre. Profitant de la situation, elle s'installa tranquillement sur lui, pattes simplement posées sur ses épaules, l'empêchant de bouger, comme un prédateur garderait près de lui une proie qu'il ne partagerait avec personne. ChangMin s'interrogea un instant si elle l'avait déjà considérée comme tel. Mais le regard pourpre qu'il croisa, fit disparaître cette pensée. Tristesse, résignation, encouragement, espoir. Tout ira bien, lui assurait-elle.

« Si seulement tu pouvais avoir raison, soupira le jeune homme.

- Tu sais pourquoi cet arbre ne donne jamais de fruit ? s'enquit une petite voix. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête comme il put, tandis que la femelle ne daigna pas regarder la nouvelle venue.

« Parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en lui. »

Une jeune fille, adolescente, s'installa en tailleur, le dos contre le tronc du pommier. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers le feuillage et s'étalaient en tâches blanches sur les cheveux noirs tressés de la fille. Nonchalamment le félin se redressa sur ses pattes et alla s'allonger près d'elle de tout son long, truffe contre son genou. ChangMin s'assit.

« Tu insinues que je pars perdant avant même d'avoir essayé ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, les doigts recouverts de doigtiers en métal et laqués de bleu couraient sur le cuir du collier de sa compagne.

« Excuse-moi de douter un minimum d'y parvenir !

- Il est normal d'envisager toutes les éventualités, je ne le nie pas. Mais je te sens trop défaitiste.

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres éventualités en cas d'échec, trancha ChangMin.

- Essaye juste de croire un peu plus en ce que tu fais. »

L'entreprise était périlleuse, presque désespérée et impossible. JaeJoong avait déjà tué un nombre incalculable de personnes, et créé son Semeur à la façon des premiers Semeurs de Sang, des millénaires auparavant. Une pratique qui fut bannie puis perdue. JaeJoong avait désormais un des leurs sous son joug et suffisamment de puissance pour en former d'autres. Son choix pour l'identité du nouveau Faiseur de Promesses n'était pas dénué de sens, et signifiait clairement qu'il avait découvert que ChangMin avait survécu et qu'il le filait depuis quelques temps. Et pour cela, il le plaçait face au pire dilemme.

Deux âmes identiques dans la toile du Grand Univers ne pouvaient être toutes deux du même Monde de Promesses. La loi était ainsi, aucune exception ne serait faite si les Premiers découvraient sa présence. L'un d'eux devrait disparaître.

Pour le jeune homme, le choix était fait, mais il refusait d'y songer avant d'avoir pu rassembler ses amis et arrêter JaeJoong perdu dans sa folie. Le félin gronda soudain, l'arrachant de ses réflexions peu réjouissantes.

« Elle dit que vous y arriverez, expliqua la fille. Et il faut toujours croire ma grande ! »

ChangMin acquiesça, souriant, guère plus rassuré. Il avait toujours du mal à croire les augures, bonnes ou mauvaises, le fil des évènements étaient bien trop en mouvement pour se fixer plus d'une seconde et s'avérer exacts. Juste bonnes pour donner de l'espoir. Ce genre d'attention ne l'atteignait plus. Nouveau grondement, teinté d'exaspération.

« Elle dit que le *gamin* n'a pas tort en disant que tu réfléchis beaucoup trop en ligne droite, s'esclaffa l'adolescente. »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire de biais, un peu amusé, un peu moqueur, mais surtout amer… et ses amis qui n'avaient eu de cesse de lui lancer qu'il était le plus tordu de tout le groupe ! Apparemment pas assez pour ce monde.

« Désolé d'être… conventionnel.

- Oh mais il n'y a pas de mal ! Il paraît que tu fais des progrès, railla-t-elle. »

Le Semeur haussa les épaules. Il comprenait que toute évolution prenait du temps, des décennies s'il le fallait. Mais pour cette situation, il aurait voulu tout comprendre, dans son absolue totalité, de lui-même si cela était possible. Le laisser se lancer dans une telle entreprise en ne comprenant véritablement qu'une faible partie du problème, le laisser sceptique. L'on s'imaginait sûrement qu'il lèverait le voile d'incompréhension au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Mais oubliait-on les victimes que cette avancée en semi-aveugle provoquerait immanquablement ? Comment pouvait-on permettre cela ?

« Tu ne seras pas tout seul, tu sais ? le rassura la fille.

- Pas pour le moment…

- Mais quand vous serez tous ensemble, vous viendrez ici ? J'ai jamais vu tes amis et je ne peux pas quitter cet endroit ! Tu viendras ? »

ChangMin réfléchit un instant aux possibilités… puis sourit à l'enfant.

« Je te promets de revenir avec eux, affirma-t-il. »

La fille eut un large sourire, anticipant déjà la rencontre.

« Et puis tu pourras leur présenter notre grande amie ! »

Elle posa brutalement sa main décorée sur le sommet du crâne du félin qui sursauta, cruellement arraché de sa torpeur, et cilla, quelque peu désorienté. Pour se faire pardonner, l'enfant chouchouta la femelle vexée, tentant de lui faire oublier sa bévue. ChangMin ne put réprimer un rire face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Lui qui croyait quitter cet endroit sans se retourner… sans songer y retourner… Il regretterait ces moments.

*~oOo~*

« Quand comptez-vous repartir ? s'enquit YooChun.

- Dans la nuit… annonça YunHo. »

YooChun leva un sourcil, sceptique, puis secoua la tête. Trop tôt. Il fallait d'abord qu'il leur montrât comment faire, qu'ils puissent comprendre et le faire eux-mêmes.

« Et où ? insista-t-il.

- … un des Sanctuaires, en attendant de savoir où le chercher. »

Il pinça les lèvres, montrant de nouveau son désaccord. Après ce qu'il avait découvert, il ne faisait plus confiance en leurs Refuges. Seules quelques rares lieux avaient encore sa grâce.

« Il y a de la place pour trois, ici, vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous voulez, déclara-t-il. De toutes façons, si vous voulez que je vienne, il va vous falloir une rééducation complète ! Il n'est pas question que l'on se tue à petit feu à chercher JaeJoong dans tout l'Univers ! »

Menton levé, visage fermé, bras croisés… la proposition n'était pas négociable et YooChun y tenait. YunHo et JunSu échangèrent un regard, quelque peu perdus par la soudaine autorité de leur ami, puis un sourire s'esquissa doucement.

« Si tu le dis, lança YunHo. À vos ordres, chef ! »

YooChun tiqua à la réaction de son ami, puis se rendit compte de son attitude inédite envers les deux jeunes hommes. Il se détendit.

« Désolé… l'habitude… »

Ces derniers mois l'avaient obligé à changer radicalement de comportement, à acquérir une certaine autorité qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« C'est… vraiment urgent et vital pour vous…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, va ! coupa YunHo, amusé. On a bien compris. Il faut se préparer eu mieux pour la suite, et ce que tu proposes est la première et la meilleure des choses à faire. »

YooChun acquiesça d'un vague mouvement de tête. Son regard se posa sur JunSu semblant perdu dans un fatras de pensées qui l'emmenaient bien loin d'eux.

Il avait parfaitement ressentit le trouble du jeune homme dès qu'il l'avait aperçu dans la ruelle. YooChun avait choisi de feindre l'ignorance, rendant par la même les retrouvailles moins éprouvantes. Aurait-il eu plus de temps et été prévenu à l'avance de l'arrivée de ses amis, qu'il n'aurait pas été mieux préparé. Faire comme si de rien n'était, fut son premier réflexe, qui s'avéra aussitôt salutaire. Inconsciemment, ils avaient remis à plus tard toute discussion.

Tous deux s'en voulaient douloureusement et tentaient piètrement de se persuader du bien fondé de leur choix, et que c'était mieux ainsi. Il fallait que YooChun tint encore un peu… rien qu'un peu. Mais certaines habitudes avaient la vie dure.

« SuSu ! héla-t-il, amusé par son sursaut. Où as-tu atterri ? »

JunSu eut un vague sourire et passa une main sur le visage, revenu à la réalité et au présent.

« Aux Premiers Temps, marmonna-t-il.

- C'est beaucoup trop loin, commenta YooChun, laconique.

- Parle pour toi ! »

YunHo secoua la tête… le sujet préféré de taquineries des deux jeunes hommes était de trouver lequel d'entre eux était le plus âgé. Si JunSu était devenu un Semeur très tôt dans sa vie et YooChun un peu plus tard, ce dernier le fut à une époque à peine plus ancienne, équilibrant ainsi les comptes. C'était stupide, immature, certes, mais YunHo avait toujours adoré les voir fouiller et piocher dans leur passé mutuel pour ressortir quelque évènements chaque fois plus ancien que le précédent. L'on perdait bien vite la mémoire d'une vie avant son existence de Faiseur de Promesse, et la retrouver tenait de la gageure, un défi lancé à l'Histoire. Ainsi, YooChun et JunSu étaient remontés à près de mille sept cents ans chacun. Cependant YunHo n'avait jamais saisi s'ils luttaient pour affirmer leur ancienneté ou au contraire, tentaient de se rajeunir. A la lumière des révélations de YooChun, le jeune homme se demandait quelle tournure prendrait leur jeu.

Du coin de l'œil, il les voyait éviter l'un l'autre de croiser leurs regard plus longtemps que de raison. Ils faisaient peine à voir. YunHo avait envie de leur demandé, ici et maintenant, toute diplomatie abandonnée aux orties, ce qu'ils avaient bien pu retirer de bien à cet exil forcé. La décontraction de YooChun sonnait faux, mais semblait rassurer et convenir à JunSu.

Pas à YunHo.

Il y avait trop de réserves, trop de… politiquement correct, là où YooChun lancerait des piques provocantes comme il en avait le secret, et JunSu y répondrait impulsivement. YunHo eut soudain l'impression de comprendre ce qui se tramait, du moins en surface. Ils étaient… en deuil, et faisaient tout pour respecter celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Lui. YunHo les traita mentalement d'idiots, si cela devait s'avérer exact.

« Reviens vite, j'ai envie de vous emmener faire un tour dehors. Les Jugements sont finis pour aujourd'hui, ça devient un peu plus fréquentable. J'attendais l'après-midi pour sortir du camp… »

JunSu acquiesça en silence.

« C'est intéressant ? interrogea YunHo.

- Très ! Surtout les Arènes. »

La grimace de JunSu, bien que discrète, n'échappa pas à YunHo qui préféra ne pas relever. Il en avait plus qu'assez de réfléchir sur leur cas. Mieux valait les ignorer, pour le moment. Plus tard, il exigerait des explications, et les plus claires seraient les bienvenues.

*~oOo~*

Depuis que l'incendie dévorant tout son être s'était apaisé, il n'avait cessé de délirer. Plongé dans un univers où se mêlait souvenirs, cauchemars et hallucinations, il ne parvenait plus à distinguer la réalité du rêve. Un autre feu l'avait embrasé, intérieur, transformant lentement chaque parcelle de son corps, son âme. De temps à autres, il lui semblait ouvrir les yeux sur le monde réel, tout aussi cauchemardesque que ses rêves, et voyait les contours flous d'une forme penchée sur lui. A travers le voile rouge de la fièvre, il percevait *sa* voix ô combien douce mais mortelle. Durant ces rares instants de lucidité, il s'était aperçu qu'il occupait un lit, dans une chambre noyée d'une pénombre angoissante.

Sa vie n'était plus qu'une succession de visions horribles entrecoupées de brefs réveils. Des heures, des jours, des semaines, défilèrent sûrement, il ne pouvait l'affirmer.

Puis la fièvre se calma, toujours présente, sourde, mais son esprit s'allégea, ses idées s'éclaircirent doucement. Il prit alors conscience de ce qui l'entourait. La chambre ne lui fut pas plus accueillante, mais il remarqua une table de nuit non loin de son regard. Un verre d'eau y était posé, et une lampe de chevet. La fièvre avait assécher sa gorge qui lui paraissait tel du papier froissé. La vue du liquide translucide, très certainement frais, raviva brusquement cette impression.

« Je commençais à craindre que tu ne sortirais jamais de ton délire. »

La voix honnie s'éleva dans la pièce. Il eut tout juste la force de détourner la tête lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui. JaeJoong s'empara du verre et le porta à hauteur du regard du jeune homme. Un bref instant, l'adolescent fut tenté de prendre le verre et d'en vider le contenu, tant sa soif lui était devenue insupportable. Mais venant de **lui**, cela ne pouvait être que poison. JaeJoong eut un ricanement moqueur.

« Ce n'est que de l'eau… si j'avais voulu ta mort, tu ne serai pas ici. »

Le garçon ne bougea pas, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre aux volets clos. JaeJoong reposa le verre sur la table.

« Je sais que tu me hais. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu changeras d'avis, tôt au tard, lui assura-t-il. Et tu me remercieras pour ce que je t'ai offert… »

JaeJoong attendit un instant avant de se redresser, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrais rien de plus de la part du garçon. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la dague étroitement sanglée à sa cuisse, et donc la garde luisait doucement, rougeoyante, palpitante. Le pouls était faible, à peine plus perceptible qu'un bruissement d'aile, mais table et prometteur. JaeJoong commençait cependant à douter que le nouveau-créé ne survive à sa blessure encore vive et béante sous l'épais bandage. S'il n'avait pas la volonté de résister, il s'éteindrait définitivement et la garde retrouverait sa teinte terne. Il avait suffisamment de réserves pour créer un autre Semeur à l'instar du premier, mais s'imaginer que tant d'efforts déployés finissent par s'avérer vain, le rebuter.

Un rictus étira ses lèvres… *le* connaissant, *il* n'abonnerait jamais sans s'être battu. Il pouvait compter sur *lui* à travers les univers, quel qu'il fût. Il quitta finalement la chambre, laissant l'adolescent en compagnie de sa conscience et sa fièvre.

Les délires reprirent de plus belle, lui retirant raison et réalité. La fièvre avait céder sa place à une douleur aliénante qui ne connaissait aucun répit. Il n'y avait ni obscurité, ni lumière, ni son… le monde avait disparu. Seulement son esprit déchiré en lambeaux roulés en boule autour d'un unique point qui constituait son univers, son cœur transpercé qui ne guérissait pas.

Un jour, il lui sembla sentir quelque chose de nouveau, d'unique. Une faible caresse, un souffle léger. Si la douleur et la plaie persistèrent, sa raison jusque là engourdie s'éveilla. Désorienté, il tenta de comprendre son environnement. Un silence ténu, oppressant, enserrait son être recroquevillé sur lui-même, protégeant son organe vital. Il entendit de nouveau… un murmure continu, coulant comme une cascade, apaisant, sécurisant. Il vit finalement un regard sombre, insondable mais chaleureux, rassurant. Le garçon s'accrocha désespérément à ces iris.

La silhouette passa une main sur le front du garçon. Après la fièvre dévorante, ce fut un froid glacial qui l'avait envahi. Elle s'empara de la couverture rejetée au pied du lit et la lui remonta jusqu'au menton. Dans la pénombre, elle prit le verre posé sur la table de chevet, de l'autre main lui souleva la tête et cala le verre contre ses lèvres, l'invitant à boire. Comme la première fois – il ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé – il retrouva ses repères dans la chambre. Les volets étaient rabattus, la porte fermée, la table toujours près du regard. Il ne parvint cependant pas à distinguer les contours de l'ombre qui l'avait redressé et abreuvé. Il ne s'agissait pas de *lui*. L'inconnu dégageait une présence bien trop douce et apaisante. Le garçon le vit reposer le verre et prendre autre chose en main. Quelques chose d'où s'échappait une délicieuse chaleur. Son bras vient de nouveau se caler contre son dos, et on lui présenta le bord d'un bol contre ses lèvres.

« Tu dois te réchauffer, souffla l'inconnu. Bois ça… »

Le garçon s'exécuta. Le liquide chaud coula alors, revigorant tel un élixir de vie. La sensation de chaleur se répandit puis se dissipa. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée, plus empressée, se réchauffant et s'éveillant chaque fois un peu plus. Le bol se vida et disparut, et il fut allongé. Il frissonna, et tenta de ramener ses bras contre lui, mais une vive douleur le crispa aussitôt. Une main fit doucement pression sur son torse, non loin de la source de ses souffrances.

« Ne bouge pas… il faut que tu guérisses. Bas-toi, Max, comme tu le fais toujours. Tu ne dois pas le laisser gagner. Ne lui permets pas d'avoir une emprise sur toi. »

Une sourde torpeur s'empara de lui, bien trop rapidement pour être naturelle. Il enregistra distraitement les mots de l'inconnu avant de sombrer pour la première fois depuis le ciel seul savait quand, dans un véritable sommeil, réparateur.

*~oOo~*

_A suivre…_

_Chapitre suivant : YooSu Hip Hip Hip Hourrah \O/ *écrase une larme d'émotions*  
_


End file.
